The Bravest at Heart
by ElementalCharm
Summary: What if Peter, Drew and Al didnt corner Tris by the chasm? What if somthing worse happens, will Tris overcome it? Who will be there for Tris when she's trying to recover from her... READ TO FIND OUT. All the usual suspects. No war. Eventual Fourtris. Set during initiation. There's a different plan for Tris and her friends...{First Fanfiction}
1. Prologue

**A/N:Welcome to this FanFiction! I am a first time writer on this site, this being my first fanfiction. I hope that you like it!**

Prologue:

The ivory blood tasted metallic on my cracked lips. My eye was throbbing with the pulse of my heart, sending pain through my face. I felt a hot red flush sweep across my heavily bruised skin reaching up my neck and covering my face. Aches and pains spasm through my black-and-blue beaten body. I could feel the trickle of freshly drawn blood run down my raw leg. The drumming in my ears settled down. I could hear the faint sound of a voice. Female?

I opened my eyes and heard a deep, male voice counting" four... three" just then, I remembered. I struggled against the being that was holding me down. Peter.

"two ..." The voice I recognized as my instructor, Four continued.

I pushed and thrashed my arms, using all my remaining strength. I managed to get a half decent blow to the left side of Peter's jaw, causing him to stop momentarily and giving me the time knee him in the shin. He gave a yelp of pain, and I realized the tips Four gave me to use my arms and legs had come to good use.

Peter recomposed himself and turned to me with a look of hatred in his eyes. His fist came down again, this time he hit me hard in the head. I started seeing the edge of my vision blur and fill with black spots. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Christina sprinting to my side, shouting something to the person behind her. That was the last thing I remember before I lost all my senses and blacked out.

* * *

I woke to the sound of an even, blunt beeping. Chalk white surrounded me. I took a better look at my surroundings; from what I could see, I was in the infirmary.

I lifted my head, starting to get up when a searing hot pain shot through my skull, causing me to quickly lie back down in my plush narrow bed.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," I looked to my right and noticed there was a boy occupying the chair there. He was big and burly, he looked tough, but you could see a softness in his eyes.

I looked him in the eye, and asked cautiously "Who are you?"

**I'd like to thank my loyal BETA vcgibbs! THANK YOU :)**

**~ Pom**


	2. Chapter 1: Amnesia

**A/N: Hello all! I'd like to thank my very first reviewer, tribias143,  it means so much! Thank you again! Check her out, she also has an AWESOME Divergent fanfiction! I'd also like to thank everyone who took the time to read my Prologue. And I give you, Chapter 1... **

CHAPTER 1: Amnesia

His face dropped and worry spread in his eyes. "It's me, Al," he said , disappointment painting on his face.

I looked at the boy, Al, blankly. "I ... Uh... Do I know you?" I felt sorry for Al, he looked sad, like I meant something to him.

Al walked towards the door of my room, and out, shouting, "Nurse!" It shut with a soft click.

I lay back on my fluffy pillow, thinking about not only what just happened but why I was in the infirmary in the first place. How did I get all these bruises? Why was- my thoughts were intruded when a doctor rushed into the room, a nurse hot at his tail.

"how are you feeling?" The doctor asked with a professional tone. I ignored his question and asked my own.

"What happened to me? Why am I in the infirmary?"

The doctor shared a worried look with the nurse beside him, leaving me yet again curious.

"What can you remember?" The doctor, who I'd now identified by a name badge as Dr Carstairs, asked.

I racked my brain for anything I could grab onto, searching into deep crevices but founding nothing.

"I uh... I can't remember anything," I replied hastily." Only waking up in this room, with the boy, Al sitting next to me."

I looked up, Dr Carstairs was scribbling something down in the file that rested in his hand. The nurse, Jesse, had had looked at me with pity from the moment she had walked in, but it only seemed to have deepened.

"What is it? Can you tell me what happened?" I asked.

This time Jesse stepped up," You were in a fight up against another initiate, being in the fighting stage of initiation-" I cut her off there.

"Wait, what? What do you mean I was in a fight? What do you mean initiation?"

They shared another worried glance, seeming to have an unspoken conversation. Jesse continued, a little more wary when she spoke, "As I was saying, you were in a fight and got pretty bashed up. You took a heavy blow to the head." She finished, giving me a sad smile.

"Okay." I nodded.

Dr Carstairs approached my bedside, pulling out a small light from his jacket pocket. He gestured for me to sit up and Jesse assisted me. A heavy wave of nausea passed over me but Jesse stopped me from slouching back down. I scooted back on the bed and she propped my pillows up behind me.

"Keep your eyes on the light," the doctor instructed. I pinned my eyes on the light in his hand and watched it as he moved it from left to right. My eyes rolled out of focus but I pointed them forward again, ignoring the pain in my head.

Dr Carstairs stepped back, pushing the light pen back into his pocket. "Can you tell me the date?" He asked.

I wasn't sure if the question was directed at me or the nurse, but I answered anyway." August... Uhhhh... Fourteenth?" I asked back.

He wrote something down on my file again. He looked up with silver eyes "Sorry, it's actually September twenty seventh. Can you tell me your full name?"

"Beatrice... Beatrice Prior I think." I replied.

"Good, that's a start. Well Beatrice, I'm sorry to say that we believe that you are suffering amnesia, or memory loss. We don't know how long it will last, but given you took a strong blow to the head and didn't damage anything vital, we think that it's only short term" he finished.

I gazed up at him, shock on my face but also realization, at least it was most likely short term. At least I will remember thinks again. Won't I?

"Now," Dr Carstairs cut in, "I would like you to get some rest, get some sleep. I will send Jesse or one of the other nurses to check on you and bring food in couple of hours. Do you need anything?"

"No. And thank you." I felt my face form into a soft smile, momentarily erasing the pain in my head.

They both smiled back. "Our pleasure." Dr Carstairs said as he and Jesse exited the room.

I found myself falling into a deep, soothing sleep. Pushing all my worries and pain away, I let my eyes flutter closed...

**A/N: Thank you to my amazing BETA vcgibbs! Thank youuu! If you every need a BETA, she's the one for the job! Thanks for reading!**

**~ Pom**


	3. Chapter 2: Intriguing

**Good day to you! ( I hope you're having a nice day) I'm sorry if there were any spelling mistakes in the last chapter/s. Thank you to everyone for you're continued support, reviews, favourite's and follows! Thank you to the guests and members who reviewed, you're all so kind! When I updated this, we had almost 800 views! Eeek! Also, thank you again for taking time to read this fanfiction, it means so much to know there are people out there reading, and , possibly enjoying this story so far. Talking of stories... Here's chapter 2!**

CHAPTER 2: Intriguing

I followed the endless, seemingly eternal black tunnel, hearing a soft thudding in the distance. I followed the sound. It was then I realized that there was a grey door, standing at the end of the tunnel.

I approached the door, wary of what would be on the other side. When I got there, I reached for the handle, both my hands shaking nervously. But before I could twist the handle, the door swung open, the old wood creaking with age.

The person who had opened the door nodded his head politely and I nodded mine back. He gestured for me and what seemed to be my mum, my dad and my brother, Caleb to enter. I was not surprised to see the same grey furniture, walls and flooring as my home in Abnegation in Marcus's house. Everyone in abnegation lived a simple life, hiding in the shadows almost like we were not there. We all lived in the same old square, two story grey houses, so the layout of Marcus's was no different to my own.

I continued to make my way over to the living room, exiting the entryway and hanging my plain grey coat in the cupboard identical to ours. I approached the grey couch and sat firmly on the edge of it, trying to be quiet as I did so.

At the opposite side of the room, the door to the stairs swung open quietly. A boy only a couple of years older than me entered the room. He had the most dazzling deep set blue eyes, filled with secrets and emotions that were hidden deep down, too deep to fish out. A hint of a smile passed over his face as he made quick eye contact with me. For some unknown reason, I felt myself blush. I looked away hastily.

The boy made his way, softly, to the space beside his father on the couch. He unexpectedly shuffled to the furthest corner of it and sat on the edge.

Marcus turned to my parents, a questioning look in his eyes. He asked, "Why don't you take Caleb and Beatrice outside T? Maybe take a walk." He directed this to his son, Tobias, I think. I wonder what Mr Eaton had to hide, sending us children outside while he discussed things with my parents. Probably politics. My dad and Mr Eaton worked together representing Abnegation at the faction meetings.

"We will call you in when dinner is ready," my mother said with an apologetic smile. She knew me too well.

I got up, along with Caleb and Tobias and we walked over to the door. Tobias at the front and me bringing up the rear, we walked out of the cold grey door and I closed it behind us discreetly.

Caleb cautiously looks around, making sure no one was around, and then said," So I've heard that your father got a big job promotion in the government, I bet you must be happy for him." Caleb eyed Tobias, awaiting a response.

"Uh, I suppose I am, yes." Tobias mumbled with his head bowed down, suddenly finding his feet interesting.

Everybody else looked like they didn't know what to say, so me, being the tireless nine year old I am, decided to make it a bit more fun. I ran up to Tobias and tapped him on the shoulder,

"Tag! You're it!" I giggled with laughter but then remembered where we were and that our parents were inside." Now you've got to catch me!" I said after Tobias looked at me blankly.

I ran off in the direction the factionless sector, holding in my laughter.

I had gotten quite far, but not too far away to miss my brother say," Beatrice! Beatrice come back!" but I just giggled and carried on running.

The road was getting a bit more uneven as I ran down the worn path. I jumped a couple of potholes and could hear fast footsteps coming towards me. I peeked behind my shoulder, forgetting to look where I was going. The toe of my shoe caught in a deep pothole and I slipped, grazing my arm and ripping my grey jumper. As I tried to brace my fall, I banged my knee. I knew I would have a bruise when I got home later.

I felt hands slide under my shoulders and lift me to my feet. I turned around to see who was my saviour, surprised to see the ever so quiet Tobias standing before me. Before I could squeeze out a thank you, Tobias cut in.

"Are you alright Beatrice?" I looked at him, I didn't know what to say. I was alright, but I just nodded.

"Thank you." I almost whispered.

"That's quite alright." He replied with a nod of his head.

"Um, I ... think ... dinners ready" Caleb said, coming up next to us, hands on his knees clearly tired from running to catch us up. He turned away and started walking. Tobias and I took the hint and followed.

We reached the grey door and I wondered why it had felt drafty on my front. It was just then that I remembered that my jumper had been ripped in half when I fell, leaving me bare where it usually covered. I made a surprised sound and hugged the remains of my torn jumper to my cold body. Tobias must have heard me and then seen me clutching it to myself, because I then felt a warm jumper being pressed into my hands.

"Take it" Tobias said, I nodded at him thankfully, too embarrassed to speak. I slipped the warm, cozy grey sweater over my ripped one. I snuggled into it, it smelt fresh and nothing at all like a boy who'd just ran at a full on sprint, smelly and sweaty.

Caleb having already entered the threshold, Tobias and I stepped through the door together. I could smell the bland chicken we would eat and could already taste the stale plain bread we'd have on the side.

I walked over to the kitchen sink and washed my hands, I then turned and walked noiselessly to my seat between Tobias and Caleb. The food was just as I had thought, but also had a side of a single potato, a few pieces of broccoli, a neat pile of cabbage and a half full glass of tap water. Typical Abnegation food.

I waited until we were allowed to start eating, then I tucked into my flavourless dinner.

When I'd finished my meal, I reached to my right to where my glass of water was and washed down my meal. My parents had been talking to Marcus in hushed but clear voices whilst we ate dinner. Something to do with not much food for the factionless sector.

After everybody had finished with their meals, we bid each other good night and thanked the Eaton's for having us over. With one last bow of our heads, we walked back to our identical house, in the identical street and stepped through the front door.

That night, I can remember having dreams about those intriguing blue eyes.

...ooOOoo...

I woke up from my pleasant dream, one I had had many times before, and remembered those blue eyes. I smile played on my lips. Oh how I would love to meet again, with the boy with the blue, blue eyes...

"What are you smirking about?" Asked an amused voice from the door of my room.

**Thank you again, my dearest BETA vcgibbs!**

**~Pom**


	4. Chapter 3: Explanations

**Thank you all so so much for all your support! even just reading is supporting, but if you review, favourite or followed you have sent me over the moon! I am overjoyed and honoured to know that many people are reading and enjoying this fanfiction! Anyway, enough of the chitchat! Heaaaaar is chapter 3! enjoy ;)**

CHAPTER 3: Explanations

I looked at the person standing in the sheen white doorway. A dirty blonde haired boy, with amused looking crisp, celery green eyes, approached my bedside.

"How you feeling, Stiff?" He jokingly asked, but I didn't know what he meant. Stiff?

"Come on Tris. It's me, Will!" He said after I didn't respond. Tris? Another nickname. But for some odd reason, this one felt right.

"Tris" I said, testing the name, but also telling this boy, Will, it was ok to call me that. "I like it. And, Will, I'm feeling fine. Apart from the fact that I've got a thumping headache, possibly a million bruises and I can't remember a single thing."

Will's face whitened when I said this, he looked both sad and shocked. "So it's true then, you really can't remember anything? At all?" He shook his head and looked away. He started walking towards the door. I panicked; he could be my only connection to what happened and the full reason to why I was in the infirmary.

"Wait, Will!" He turned around a look of hope on his face. I continued, "I can remember, uhh, I can remember picking Dauntless?" I didn't realise I'd said it as a question until I'd finished. Realising my mistake, I repeated in a surer manner, "I picked Dauntless, and that's what I can remember. After that, everything is a big blur." Well, actually almost everything of my memory from the time I chose Dauntless, to now, has been thrown into a black void of nothingness, but I didn't tell Will that.

Will's face lightened and a smile played on his lips. "Ok, that's great. I'm just going to go get Christina." He started to walk to the door again. Before he got there, he turned back around to face me and added, "Don't go anywhere." He then exited my room.

Just seconds after he left, Jesse entered the room, pushing along a trolley with food and another nurse trailing behind her. She pulled up a table that I hadn't noticed was there, from the side of my bed, and then slid a chair under.

She waved her hand at the table, "How are you feeling? Do you need help?"

I shook my head in response. Getting up off my comfy bed, I made my way over to the chair beside the table and pulled it out. My nausea wasn't as bad as it was earlier and for that, I'm glad. I sat, I hadn't realised how stiff I'd felt until I'd got out of that hospital bed. I suppose that's what Will meant when he called me Stiff.

The nurse next to Jesse, Marcie, placed a platter in front of me. From what I could see, it contained; a ham salad sandwich, a plate of fruit and a tall glass of water on the table in front of me. I tucked in, hunger over taking me, whilst realizing that I mustn't have eaten in a day or two.

I heard amused laughter from the doorway and then chairs screeching as they were dragged over to the table. I turned to try and locate the noise, and found Will with a girl next to him. The girl had dark skin and chocolate brown eyes, her dark brown hair was cropped to about chin length, shaping her pointed face and stunning features like a compliment. She gave me a wary smile.

In response, I said quite awkwardly, "So then, you must be, uhh, Christina?" My voice squeaked nervously when I finished. I don't know why I was so nervous, but I felt the need to show that I was strong, brave even, in front of this girl.

Christina's reaction to this was worse than Will's. Her brown eyes went glassy and a single tear ran down her face.

"Oh Tris," Christina said whilst sniffling. "We tried to stop him, we did, and we couldn't get him to stop attacking you once you'd passed out. I don't know what was wrong with him! He's a psycho!"

My face must have looked as blank on the outside as I was on the inside. I was shocked. The boy had continued to beat me once I was down? Why did no one stop this? I don't blame Christina and Will, because clearly they tried, but wasn't it someone else's responsibility to make sure the fights don't get out of hand? We may be in dauntless, but there must be some kind of 'Code of Conduct'.

"We're so, so sorry." Christina said softly.

"What was his name?" I asked her, accepting but ignoring her apology.

"What do yo-" I cut Christina off.

"The boy who beat me. The boy who took it too far. I need to know his name." I said, not realising that my words had gradually become a whisper.

Christina nodded in agreement. "Peter. His name is Peter. He's treated you like dirt from the very beginning, well, from the beginning of initiation." She finished with a sigh, the tears on her face having gradually dried. I don't know why I wanted this boy's name, I suppose that it was just to clarify what happened and then I would have someone to blame.

"Thank you." I said gratefully.

"Do you need to know anything else?" Christina asked.

"Umm, what happened would be good. The doctor and nurses have just kept me in the blue. Said that I was in a fight in initiation and got a very hard blow to the head." I responded hopefully.

"Ok then," her face dropped. "Will, can you, uh explain? I just…" she shook her head and looked away. At the same time Will put an arm around her shoulders. Christina looked surprised, but grateful. Will whispered something in Christina's ear. They both nodded and Will scooted closer to my chair.

"So, where shall I start? Do you want to know what happened with the fight, or the full initiation so far?" Will asked me.

"Well, I suppose you could just give me the quick facts on what I've, uhh, missed, like what happened in the fight and initiation or something." I replied.

"Ok. You were the first jumper, coming from abnegation and being a Stiff, everyone was pretty surprised." He paused, letting me process these small words. So that's what he meant by Stiff. "We, all the initiates, got a tour around Dauntless and got shown to the dorms, then the dining hall. The next day, we started training. The first things we did were weapons. Guns and knives. Al went all diva and then you stood in front of the target while Four threw knives at your he-"

"Who threw what at my head?!" I cut him off, appalled but slightly amused.

"Our instructor, Four, threw knives at your head because Eric didn't like that you were sticking up for Al. But that doesn't matter now." The corners of Will's mouth twitched up. I gave a single sarcastic laugh. I was not at all amused.

"When we had finished shooting and knife throwing- you were a pretty good shot by the way- we started working on combat. The first thing we did was learn some basic moves and then we used them on the punching bags. When Four thought that we'd learnt enough, he put up a board with names for one on one combat. You got the one person you didn't want, out of all the initiates. Peter. You fought and you got some, sorry, half decent punches and kicks, whereas Peter was full on beating you up. It was awful to watch. By the time we could get Peter off of you and convinced him that he had indeed won the fight, you'd already been unconscious for a couple of minutes. Christina was shouting at Four for not doing anything, for not preventing things before they happened. Four just stood there as frozen as ice, staring at your limp body, with a horrified and disappointed look on his face. I mean, why would he be disappointed? He most likely set up the fight with Peter so that you were bound to loose.

"Christina and I, with the help of Al, carried you here, to the infirmary. I think you were out cold for a day or two. You didn't miss much; we finished fights and got today off. That's about it I suppose."

I was completely and utterly speechless. Lost for words. Is that really what happened? The next time I see four I am going to give him a piece of my mind, the coward. And I'd been out cold for two days. I'm glad I didn't miss too much, but I can't remember a thing of my training.

Just then, the door clicked shut. I heard heavy footsteps walking over to where I was sat with Christina and Will. I turned, an older looking man with authority shouting off his being stood a bit away.

"Ah, thank you Christina, Will, for filling Tris in for me. It will make it a lot easier on my part." Probably seeing the confusion on my face, the man said, "I'm Max, one of the Dauntless leaders, if you don't remember. What am I saying? Of course you don't remember!" I gave him a glare in response to his mockery.

"Will, Christina, if you don't mind." Max said pointing towards the door. This wasn't a question, so they walked out of the room, leaving me with the ever intimidating Max.

"So, Tris, you're probably wondering why I've come to visit you in the infirmary." I looked at him blankly. "Yes?" He said when I didn't respond.

"Well, naaaah shit, you don't say? Talk about stating the obvious much? I mean… sorry, that was disrespectful. But, yes I was."

He looked on slightly amused, "I've come to tell you that because, I'm assuming, you can't remember any of your training, you're going to have to catch up somehow. I've decided that this weekend, Four is going to train you again, given the circumstances." He said.

I stared at him. I was shocked. Why me? Why do I have to train with the coward Four, of all people? I suppose it isn't too bad, I could do worse and I really do need to catch up. Argh, if I have to train with Four, I will, but it doesn't mean I have to like him.

"Fine" I replied, gritting my teeth.

"You will meet with Four, in the Training room, tomorrow morning at ten. End of discussion."

And with that said, and me processing my Friday and my week, Max left the room.

**A/N:This is my longest chapter so far hehe and I am proud of it :) I hope that you enjoyed it! Thank you again to my idea giver and awesome BETA and friend ****vcgibbs!**

**~Pom**


	5. Chapter 4: Sunrise

**A/N: Im really, really, really, really sorry everybody, that this chapter took so long :( I know that there are no excuses, but I have had a lot of sport training and homework due recently. That will change as of next Friday, but ill be sure to add another chapter before then :) Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 4: Sunrise

I woke up early the next morning. I didn't know what time it was, but I slid out of my stiff sheets anyway. I was feeling immensely better this morning, no nausea. I slid on the comfy black leggings and black form fitting T-shirt Christina had brought for me. I snuggled into them, taking comfort in the weird homely feel they held, and then shoved my feet into my snug, black leather combat boots that rested beside my bed.

Picking up a jacket, I quietly approached the door of my infirmary room. Placing my fingers firmly on the handle, I pushed down, letting the door softly swing open before me. Checking both ways before I proceeded, I slid through the doorway, letting the door click shut behind me.

Quietly, I walked down the corridor, looking up at the signs hanging from the ceiling to navigate me. Nearing the end of the corridor, I saw the reception. There was nobody currently at the desk, so I crept past and exited through the glass double doors.

The pit was an eerie quite; it must be earlier than I thought. I had had a sleepless night and couldn't lie in bed any longer; I couldn't resist the urge to explore while I had nothing else to do.

Following the narrow trail that led around the edge of the pit, I headed for the stairwell across the chasm. There were a few wonderers walking mysteriously around and coming back from late night shifts- I held in a laugh, realising I was also one of the random mysterious wonderers. I neared the entrance to the stairs; it was pretty out in the open here, so I assumed that we were allowed to proceed up the steps.

I quietly tip-toed up the jagged brick-stairs that lead up and out of the pit. Reaching the top, I opened the door to reveal a glass floor. I was on the roof, and through the glass floor I could see the part of the pit I had just walked through seconds ago. I walked forward, nearing the edge. It was high where I stood; the wind blew through my hair and whispered delicately in my ear. I looked down; I could see a dark perfect-circle hole, and the faint lines of a net. I had apparently jumped off the building across from me, and into that very same hole. At least, that's what Will said.

I stood at the edge of the glass cladded roof, waiting patiently. Then I saw it; the horizon started glowing magnificent bright amber, like a fire was being lit in the distance, over the edge of the earth. The fire started throwing embers of glowing red and deep orange, spreading the ash across the lightening sky. A pearly yellow orb slowly glided upwards, giving me the source of the glorious fire in the horizon. It was amazing. I stayed like that, watching the fire die down at the edge of the earth as the sun brightened up the blueing sky.

Awoken from my glorified gaze, I heard soft footsteps approaching me from behind. I pretended I didn't hear them and stayed staring at the sky. The stars that had greeted me when I walked out here were now gone, invisible to the light of day and the human eye.

The footsteps came to an abrupt stop, so I took my chance and turned around. Standing there behind me was a handsome, tall and muscular man, with guarded dreamy blue eyes and dark brown hair. I was captivated, that is, until he waved his hand in front of my face, attempting to grab my attention.

"Triiiiiis!" he sang, continuing to wave his hand annoyingly in front of my face.

"What!" I shouted back, snapping the boy out of his waving trance. He composed himself and carried on.

"Tris, what are you doing on the roof?" he asked.

Ignoring his question, I said, "How do you know my name? Who are you? What are you doing here?" he opened his mouth to respond but I cut him off before he could say anything. "AND, I'm on the roof because I want to be. And because I love watching the sunrise…" I mumbled the last bit. A hint of a smile twitched on the corners of his lips.

"I know your name, Tris, because I am your instructor, Four" He said slowly. Before I knew what I was doing, my hand flew up in a fast ark and I slapped him across the face. His eyes darkened and he put his left hand to his red and raw cheek protectively.

He stood up straight glaring at me, he said, "What the heck was that for!"

"Peter." I explained, spitting bluntly. The disappointment that Will and Christina had described spread, yet again, over my instructor, Four's face.

"It was Peter you were beat by in the fight, not me. I didn't deserve that..." He said, but the tone of his voice betrayed him and told me that he agreed with me, that he did deserve it.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I snapped.

"Well, I uh… I normally come up here." He rubbed his hand nervously over the back of his neck. "I also saw you walking up here and figured I'd… that I'd, uh, follow you?" He said the last bit as a question. He was nervous. I didn't know why, he was my instructor, Four, the Dauntless prodigy.

A light bulb went off in my head. "A Dauntless prodigy!" I exclaimed aloud. I had remembered something! Even though it was just one simple fact. I had remembered something.

"Yeaaah." Four drew out the 'a' confusedly. "Are you talking about me?"

I waved him off. "Oh shut up! No-maybe-yes I was!" I stammered and I caught Four covering his mouth to hide a small laugh. "Argh!" I exclaimed, frustrated, stamping my foot.

"Look, Four, I remembered something." I stared daggers at him. "So quit making fun of me! Leave me alone! Why did you follow me up here?"

"I just wanted to see the sunrise…" He seemed to remember something. "And I wanted to remind you that training is at ten o'clock sharp. Don't be late." And with that blunt command, he turned around, his body all tall and straight, but it was obvious, the walls surrounding his emotions were coming back up again, and then walked back towards the stairs.

I stood there, shocked. I wondered what time it was? Would they be serving breakfast in the dining hall yet? Only one way to find out.

I followed the path Four had taken to the stairs, and carefully descended. Looking left and right before I continued, I followed the signs leading me to the cafeteria. I passed the sign for the infirmary, and thought; should I tell them I was out of the ward? Better safe than sorry.

Turning around to face the double glass doors I had exited from earlier, I walked into the now thriving infirmary. People must've got up not long after I had. Either that or I had been on the glass roof for and exceptionally long time. Noticing my surprising entry, and probably wondering why I was out in the first place, the receptionist I recognised as the nurse, who was with Jesse yesterday, Marcie, ushered me over.

Marcie was a pretty girl. She was petite but was also tall, well, taller than me anyway. She looked to be the sort of girl who would hang out with all the popular kids at school, a ringleader, even. She gave me a suspicious smile.

"Hey, Tris, what are you doing, wandering around?" she said.

"Oh, I was just coming over to see if Dr Carstairs would discharge me-"

"Ah!" I heard from behind me, "Just the girl I'm looking for! Your tests are all good and your minor wounds are healed, I'd say you are free to go. You will have to stop by in a couple of weeks for a check-up on your amnesia, but it will most likely have disappeared by then. Marcie will show you to the release papers, and while I'm here I will sign my bit." babbled the slightly hyper, yet familiar voice of Dr Carstairs.

"Thank you. For everything. Be sure to thank Jesse as well for me if you see her, will you?" I said. He nodded in response, a pleased smile on his face.

Marcie swivelled in her seat, turning to face a wall of filing cabinets. She rattled one of the long, endless drawers open and flicked through them. She closed the draw and turned back around to face us, producing a file with my name on it. Opening my file, Dr Carstairs produced a freshly printed release form.

He signed in the bottom right corner, when he was done he handed the pen to me. I murmured a "Thanks" and scribbled the best signature I could.

"I will write you a prescription for these special painkillers, for if your head is hurting or anything, but just to be safe, take one a day. Take them after you've eaten food in the morning, so make sure you take one after breakfast this morning. And, if you can't sleep, you can take one before you go to bed." He explained. "But only if you need to. This is a very powerful drug. I don't want you being admitted here for any other reason." He finished with a hard, serious look.

Someone shouted to him from down the hall. He turned and shouted something I couldn't catch back. "I've got to go." he said in a hurried voice, he had a worried look on his face. He turned without waiting from a response and jogged in the direction of the voice, down the hall.

I walked in the opposite direction and made my way across the reception to the glass doors. I was reaching for the handle, when I felt a soft but hurried tap on my shoulder. I turned around, curious as to whom it could be. Had I forgotten something? No, I was going to collect my things after breakfast. Did I need to sign something else? Well, Dr Carstairs would have mentioned it.

Once I'd swivelled around, I was glad to see that it was Jesse that was facing me. She didn't seem to feel the same way though.

"Tris, Dr Carstairs sent me," Just then, I noticed she was wearing a theatre smock, covered in blood. This can't be good. The worried look didn't fade on Jesse's face, but rather it got worse. "Its…Its Christina. She was attacked. She was stabbed in her lower abdomen, and is losing a lot of blood. We are trying to get her in a stable condition. Also, Will is pacing in the waiting room; we need someone to calm him down. Are you ok?" I didn't realise I was crying until she had asked, and I had put my hand to my face, drawing it back, it was wet with tears.

**I'd like to thank a really loyal reader for reviewing on all the chapters of this story so far, thank you Angelina Roongta! From both me and vcgibbs! ;)**


	6. Chapter 5: Deja Vu

**A/N: I am dearly sorry that this took forever and a day to finish and upload. I can assure you this wont happen again! This chapter is by far the longest yet, just under 5000 words, so without further delay, enjoy! Tadaaaa!...**

CHAPTER FIVE: Deja vu

Taking a moment to catch my breath, I wiped away the trail of my tears. I wanted to look strong for Will, who was most likely in a worse state at the moment. I couldn't imagine what he's going through right now. I hope that he's alright. I hope that Christina is alright.

I sighed. I looked up and gave Jesse a small nod, signalling for her to lead the way. She gave me a seemingly apologetic smile, and started walking down the endless hallway. We walked past room after room and I popped my head in front of every window, hoping and praying to find a living, breathing and well Christina.

We stopped in front of a door that was labelled 'Waiting Room W3'. Jesse reached for the handle and gently pushed the door open. Instead of been greeted by a surely unconscious Christina, Will was stood at the opposite end of the room with his forehead against a door that must lead to Christina's room. He was shaking with shock and tears, I could feel the emotion radiating off of him as he silently whimpered. This didn't seem like the Will I had met when I woke up. At all. I approached him and gently put my hand on his trembling shoulder in an attempt to calm him slightly.

"Will?" As soon as I said this, he spun around and bought me into a hug only friends who felt the same grief would have.

"How's she doing?" I asked.

A tear slid down his face as he replied, "last thing I heard, not so good. They haven't come out of the door in about, twenty minutes?" Christina had been here for more than twenty minutes and I'd just found out?

I heard a door open and I turned, a very sympathetic looking Dr Carstairs was walking towards us.

"Will, Tris," He regarded us. "There has been a sudden turn of events," Will and I shared a worried glance. As if reading our thoughts, Dr Carstairs said, "Oh, no, it's a good turn of events. Christina's stab wound has miraculously stopped bleeding and she hasn't lost as much blood as we thought. In fact, she's awake." Hearing this, Will's posture perked up and his eyes grew wide with surprise and relief. The doctor continued, "but when I said she hadn't lost that much blood, I meant not a fatal amount, she will still be very drowsy. She's asking for you both though," he finished.

He turned around and walked towards the door that opened to where Christina was being held. We walked in, and to my surprise, Will was already at her bedside, clutching her limp hand. I couldn't help but give an amused laugh at this. How had he got in here so fast, without us even noticing? Oh well, it was Will, and even I could tell he pretty much loved Christina, despite the amount time they'd been together. I had redeveloped my closeness to Christina whilst I was in the hospital and she'd always been there to help me to try remember things from my time in Dauntless before the accident.

"This is probably a stupid question and one you have been asked many times before, but how are you feeling?" Christina smiled as I asked.

"Ha! Like I've been stabbed in my abdomen. Like someone really hates me, and really wanted to stab me, and why would they, its only me, Christina! I'm also really tired." She replied, her eyes fluttering as she yawned a long and loud yawn.

"Do you want me to leave?"

She began with another yawn, "nah, that's alright. It's nice to have the closest people I know with me." Will leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek, lingering there for a few seconds after.

"Well I'm glad to see that you're somewhat ok," I said to her, "I'm sorry but I'm going to have to dash and get some breakfast." I looked at my watch, it was quarter past nine.

"I've got extra training with Four at ten. Hah, that's funny, four at ten. And confusing. I promise I'll try and pop by around lunch time. Is there anything you'll want then?"

"Oooh it would be really great if you could bring me some dauntless cake!" She exclaimed.

"Uh," I gave a slight laugh. "Dauntless cake?"

"Best chocolate cake in the world! You need to try it!"

"Well… ok then." I walked to Christina and gave her a gentle hug. "See yah."

"See you later Tris! Have fun." Will and Christina said in unison, albeit the last part sarcastically.

I exited the room and walked down the hallway. Walking out of the infirmary doors I muttered to myself, "I'm sure I will Christina, I'm sure I will."

Yet again, I found myself looking up and following the signs that led to the dining hall. On my way I passed a shop called 'Tori's Tattoo's', the name 'Tori' rang a bell, I also passed a cosmetics store called 'Margo's twenty-four hour makeup supplies' and a shop that seemed to sell short black dresses of every design and black clothing in general named 'BB's Boutique'. I'm sure these stores were going to come in handy in the future, that is, if I stay in Dauntless and make it through initiation.

I finally came to a stop as I had reached the dining hall. I opened the door and was surprised, as it was filled with noisy, chattering, black-clad dauntless of all ages filling the tables. One table caught my eye; a boy was waving me over, he had dark skin and a warm, inviting smile, but also an anxious look in his dark brown eyes. He was sat with two pretty looking girls. One of them had a shaved head and the other a girl with dark brown hair and hazely-brown eyes.

"Hi, do I know you?" They seemed a bit hurt by this.

The boy said, "Hey Tris, it's me, Uriah?" At my confused look, Uriah added "I'm friends with Christina and Will, they told me to say hi if I saw you. So, Hi." He gave me a wary smile and I gave him one back.

"This is Lynn," he said, pointing to the bold but menacing girl, "and this is Marlene" pointing to the pretty brown haired girl.

"Hi" "Hey" They said at the same time.

"Hi, well, I'm just going to get something quick to eat and then I'll be off, I've got training at ten," I said in response.

"Ok, see yah," Uriah replied as I walked away and joined the back of the food line.

I walked down the line and passed the fruit bowl, I picked up an apple. My appetite wasn't very big, so I went for a healthy, nutritious option that would still keep me full until lunch. I thanked the person who was behind the counter and went to sit with my new found friends.

"Have you been to the hospital yet?" Marlene asked.

"I have actually, just came from there."

"How is she?"

"She's a lot better than you'd expect to be honest. Will's there with her now," I smiled, it was nice to know that people were thinking and asking about Christina.

"That's good," Marlene smiled in reply. Uriah turned and gave Marlene a delicate kiss on the cheek and Marlene blushed a bright shade of red, but looked pleased with herself. I glanced down at my watch again. Woah, time flies when you're re-meeting people and navigating the vast corridors and hallways of dauntless.

"I had better head off, its already quarter to ten, and I've got to find my way to training room I.T.1 in fifteen minutes. Any good tips on how to get there? How to withstand the Dauntless prodigy who happens to be more commonly known as Four?" I said.

Uriah laughed at this. "Well, I don't know about Four, he's not our trainer, we have Lauren. But if you're wanting to find training room I.T.1, just turn left when you walk out of the dining hall, follow the hall straight down, take your second right and then your third left. You should find the training room in no time," he finished with another laugh that was followed by a friendly smile.

"Thanks," I said, appreciating his help.

I walked out of the dining hall and soon after, realised that Uriah's directions weren't as simple as they seemed. After turning left at the doors of the dining hall, I followed the corridor straight forward only to then be met with a set of stairs directly ahead. To the right was a hallway leading in that direction with numerous doors lining the walls and three turn offs to other passageways. Thinking that Uriah had got it wrong and had missed out the part of 'turn right at the stairs leading down', I filled in the supposed blanks and turned right. After searching down all of the turnoffs on this hallway, I found nothing but offices and the odd apartment. No training room.

Considering my scarce options, I turned around and found my way back to the stairs. It was now 9:57 am. I had three minutes- scratch that- two minutes to run down the stairs and follow the rest of Uriah's directions. I did as said, and when my watch struck 10:00am I was panting in the doorway of I.T.1 with seconds to spare.

I looked around. On the left side of the room, there was a long wall lined with target practice circles and empty sheaths, for what I assumed were throwing knives. On the right side of the room, there was a door that led to a seemingly soundproof glass room, which was most likely for shooting practice, the glass walls were merely centimetres thick. I walked over to the far side of the room where there was a table set out with a few weapons and throwing knives, but also a black leather jacket.

I hadn't realised that the shooting room door had opened until I heard the firm and instructing voice of Four. "You're late."

"I'm not late my watch s-"

"Your watch is wrong. My watch says ten-past-ten. Your late, that means three minutes of planking."

"What! Three minutes… but tha-"

"Five now."

I gave him my best scowl and lay on my stomach down on the floor, getting ready to start the plank. I put my arms underneath my shoulders and tucked them in, ready to lift up off the ground.

"Go" Four said. I lifted up onto my forearms and only the tips of my toes touched the ground. I don't know how long I had been up, it was excruciating. I could feel a bead of sweat roll down my neck and down my arm.

"Forty-five seconds gone." I groaned with already fatigue and straightened my back. I took a deep breath in then out, steadying and controlling my heart rate. This isn't too bad, I kept repeating to myself. Who am I kidding?! I can't do this!

"Three minutes gone." Woah. All this talking to myself was helping pass time. I can do this, I can do this, I can do this I said to myself. My body started shaking with tiredness, I couldn't hold it up any longer, but I stuck my bum in the air, not caring that Four was there. I heard a held back, amused laugh from where I suspected Four was standing.

Sweat ran down both sides of my face as I said, "You're enjoying yourself too much."

"Don't flatter yourself." Four replied. "Five minutes, you're done."

I dropped to the floor exhausted.

"Right, ten second break. You get water when I think you need it." He said bluntly.

"But I'm thir-"

"No buts.

I wiped the sweat off my brow and groaned. Four walked over to the far wall and opened a cupboard I hadn't noticed before, he rolled out a machine that was slightly razed up off the ground and a display screen was stood up at the front of it. It had a sort of conveyer belt on the bottom and wheels and gears on the inside.

"That," Four said, pointing to the odd machine, "is a treadmill. A running machine. It was left to us by the city's founder's years ago. Well, it wasn't exactly left to us, I found it in an old house… and I brought here." He said spreading his arms wide. "And you Tris, will be running hmmm… we'll start with 3 miles."

I looked down at my feet and saw my black combat boots. "Um, I cant exactly run in these." I said gesturing to my feet.

"Get used to it." He said and then he walked to the running machine. I sighed and followed.

"What do I do?" I asked him.

"You run." With that said, he punched a few buttons and the conveyer made a screeching sound and started to move. I could feel the speed rising so I took longer strides and let my arms swing by my side. I felt hot and dizzy after a few minutes at a fast pace, but it was clear Four wasn't going to change the speed.

My breath was becoming caught in my throat and made a dry sandpapery sound when I sucked air in.

"How… much… have I… done?" I managed to squeeze out in-between breaths.

He looked at the screen and said casually, "Umm, about one and a half miles in fifteen minutes."

"Ugh."

I willed my legs to withstand the fast speed of the machine and I swung my arms with more momentum. I was trying to show Four that I wasn't the whiney girl I had just realised I was acting like. If I thought I was sweating earlier well… it was sort of like someone had poured a warm bucket of water over my head. I decided I wasn't all that good at the cardio fitness sort of stuff but I continued running anyway. The conveyer came to a sudden stop and I almost ran straight into the screen at the head of the machine.

Black spots started flooding my vision and the floor started swaying, I gripped the support bars and turned to four. "Am… I… Done?" I asked in between panting breaths.

"Yes we are for now. Unless you want to do a bit more runi-"

"No, no I'm good." I said frantically, cutting him off. The black spots were increasing and turning multi-coloured, a strange ringing sound had taken over my hearing.

He didn't seem to notice as he turned towards yet another hidden cupboard I hadn't seen before, I was worried that another machine like the Treadmill was going to pop out, but to my surprise he opened it and no machine popped out. He turned back around to face me and had an icy cold bottle of water in his hand.

He gave an evil grin, "Hidden mini-fridge." The spots had decreased and was no longer painful, the ringing had reduced itself to a low humming sound.

Acting as normal as I could, I rolled my eyes and snatched the water from his hands. "Thanks." I unscrewed the cap and chugged down about half the bottle.

"You do realise that that has to last the full training session." He said with a serious face, but there was a bit of a chuckle there at the end.

"Now you tell me!" I exclaimed. I screwed the cap back on tight and put it on the table far out of reach, to not be tempted to finish it off too soon. I had been sucked of all my energy during the run.

"Right, sit ups," He said and proceeded to demonstrate the manoeuvre. "We'll start off easy. 200 of those." I gasped in response but didn't bother to protest; knowing the consequences probably included more sit ups.

I breathed heavily and was probably beet red as I finished my set of treacherous sit ups, "One hundred and ninety seven… one hundred and ninety eight… one hundred and ninety nine… two hundred." I finished, new beads of sweat streaming down my cheeks and dribbling into my spot ridden eyes.

"Ok," I rubbed my hands together, determined. "What's next?"

"Push ups." He said looking down at his watch. "Lunch is in about fourty-five minutes, so im guesing we can do maybe 200 or so."

"What, you're going to do push ups with me?"

He nearly laughed as he said, "No, no, no. I'm just going to sit and watch you, count how many you've done!"

I stood and stared at him, I actually didn't know how to do push ups.

"Go on, get to it!" he said. I crouched on the ground and got into the position I had seen people do it in before. Placed my arms under my shoulders and bending my toes so my body was off the ground. I lowered myself a couple of centimetres and immediately dropped to the concrete floor, both nausea, spots and the ringing had returned.

Four let out an annoyed sigh and knelt down on the ground next to me. He did the same thing I did; put his arms under his shoulders and bent his toes so that his body was lifted off the ground. Except when he lifted himself up, his muscly arms tightened and stood out more.

"This is how you do a push up." He said. He lowered himself with every breath he took, almost touching the floor, I counted him do twenty push ups without breaking a sweat.

"I'll do it with you then. Copy the pace I go, don't worry, I'll go slower than what I just did. Every time you breath in, lower yourself, when you breath out push yourself back up again. Got it?"

"Yes. Thank you."

We proceeded to do the 200 or so push ups. I only counted 150. Maybe Four was being nice for a change and not being the scary stuck up person everyone talks about, even if it was only 50 push ups less than what he had promised. Maybe he had noticed that the lump on my head was giving me a thumping headache!

"Ok, I'm hungry. Lunch time!" Four said, as if we hadn't just done a full on work out session. "Meet back here at 12:30. We'll start on knifes and guns" He finished then walked out of the room. I stretched my arms and legs, hoping that I wouldn't be cursed with stiffness for tomorrows training session, even though todays was barely over. I was already aching and I couldn't wait to get to the dining room and get some proper food and something to drink.

I re-traced Uriah's instructions from earlier, walked up the set of stairs and found my way to the dining hall door. As soon as I entered I was pounced on by an excited… Christina.

"Um, Christina, how come you're not in the infirmary?"

"Well they said I looked pretty good, then I told them I always look pretty good, but then they told me they were on about the stab wound. SO then I asked and begged them if I could come and meet you for lunch and then they re-bandaged me up and let me go!" She took a deep breath after the mouthful of words.

"Well I'm glad to see you up and fit. When will you be coming back to training?"

"Dr Carstairs said that, because its healing quick and we're apparently doing something different in training this week , he'll let me join in."

"That's great news!" I said, embracing her in a hug. My eyes seemed to roll to the back of my head, but I shook it and acted as if nothing had happened.

Her face changed to a look of guilt as she said, "The only thing is, Dr Carstairs wants to see you and check if you'll be ok for the activity. You got a pretty big hit to the head there Tris, he seems to think it's serious. As much as I don't want to, I agree. I mean, you haven't remembered anything yet and you've been awake for, what, three days? I'm worried about you Tris."

"That's ok, when does he want to see me?" I was more than relieved to be able to see the doctor, but couldn't help being worried about his verdict.

"He said for you to get a quick bit of lunch and then meet him in your room in the infirmary. He also said he'll write you a note dismissing you for the time you're gone from training."

"Thanks Christina." I said, showing a brave face. I continued, "Now what did you say was the best thing to have for lunch?" I asked with a grin.

After enduring a hefting slice of rich but delicious dauntless cake, and a debate slash welcome back to the group slash are you ok meeting with Christina's friends, I finally made my way to the infirmary, dreading what Dr Carstairs would have to so. As I passed, I said a quick greeting to the receptionist Marcie, in which she returned with a friendly but guarded smile. I hadn't seen Jesse yet so I hoped that I would see her in my room, but when I walked in, I found myself facing a younger looking nurse who had a tan as if she had grown up in some place sunny.

She looked up as I entered, "Hello, I'm Saffron, but you can call me Saff." Saff had a warm smile and delicately pale, wavy blonde hair reaching half way down her back but tied up in a ponytail. Her deep oak brown eyes swept me over and she finally brought her gaze back to mine. "You must be Tris. Dr Carstairs will be here in a moment, he was just getting a spot of lunch." She finished with a smile, and I couldn't help but notice how formal she was.

Not two minutes later, Dr Carstairs strode happily into the spacious white room, sporting a long baguette of ham and lettuce. He did a double take as he saw me, as if he hadn't expected me, proving me wrong when he said, "Tris, I've been expecting you!"

"Hi." I said sheepishly.

"Rightio," He said, then put his sandwich down and patting the bed, indicating for me to sit down. "Get comfy, I just need to have a bit of a feel at your head. See, I gave it a few days to settle so you should be feeling better by now."

I sat and he placed on some rubber gloves. He combed his hands through my hair in search for the large lump taking up the left half of my head. I winced in pain as he touched the outer area of the throbbing blob that was not shrinking, but seemed to be growing on my head.

He frowned as he said, "That's unusual…" Under his breath. He felt around a bit more, and as he reached the centre of my tumour like lump, I literally jumped in my seat and whimpered.

"Sorry." He murmured.

"Right. Tris. This is worse than I thought. Umm, have you been experiencing any headaches, nausea, dizziness, or even spots on your vision? Anything like that?"

"Excuse the pun, but did you read my mind? In other words, yes I have been experiencing all of those as well as ringing in my ears. But that's normal isn't it?"

He looked at Saff, and as if they had talked to each other by mind, Saff nodded her head and left the room.

"Is it? Normal, that is?" I pushed.

"In your case, yes. You got hit in the head in very sensitive area, and you being small means, no offence, you're more fragile. I'm going to have to insist that you have an x-ray scan. In fact, that's where Saff's gone, to prepare the machine and the nurses who work with it."

I started to shake with fear as to see whats wrong with my head. Was my skull cracked? Something wrong with my brain? I don't know. I was just scared to find out.

"It's ok Tris, everything will be fine. Now would you please just change into this gown, I'll give you time to get changed and bring you back a drink. I'll also write a note excluding you from traing for the rest of the day." I started to protest but he cut in.

"Look, we don't know how bad this is, and until we do, you need to have some rest. It seems that all of Four's intense exercises have sort of triggered something else and agitated the lump."

I nodded my head and looked down at my feat. I heard footsteps walk out of the room and the door click shut. I removed my clothes and shoes and put the blue and white patterned hospital gown on. After bring me a drink of water, Dr Carstairs then led me down long hallways, turning corners and then finally rounding to a room simply marked 'X-RAY'. We entered and I was told to lay down. I was injected with a solution meant to calm me and put me to sleep for a short amount of time.

I woke and was told that the results were yet to be known, that Dr Carstairs and his colleagues would examine the X-Ray and get back to me as soon as possible. Saff walked me back to my room. The clock on the wall indicated that it was quarter to two. "Wow, that took some time." I said aloud quietly. I yawned, the medicine they had given me must have a sleepy after effect. After checking that I was ok and handing me a note for Four, Saff left the room with a polite "Goodbye Tris." and a perfectly nice, perfectly white smile. I smiled half heartedly in response and got changed back into, not my training clothes, but a pair of black tracksuit bottoms and soft tank top. I put my shoes on and walked out of my room.

I snuck through the halls, careful not to be caught on my little adventure. I finally reached my destination and opened the door to I.T.1. I could hear the sounds of gunshots vibrating through my ears and looked to the right, not surprised to find my instructor Fours figure shooting menacingly at a wooden target in the see through room next door, as if the bulls-eye was someone he hate's heart.

I knocked on the glass, hoping but not succeeding in catching his attention. I then tried waving my arms in the air like a raven but with no avail. I finally decided that I was going to have to just enter the room.

I walked inside, covering my ears from the loud banging sounds from the hand gun he was aiming perfectly at the target.

"Four!" I shouted, No response, even though his ears weren't covered with the muffs provided. "FOUR!" I tried again. He shot off another bullets but stopped to reload, only then did he notice my figure standing behind him.

He turned with a look of worry in his eyes as he saw me. He masked his emotion too quickly as I spoke. "Four. I'm sorry I'm, like, two hours late. I was sent to see Dr Carstairs." Seeing my tired and sad expression, his face contorted yet again with worry, but all too soon he blinked and hid the look.

"He sent me with a note. I was going to wait for tomorrow's session to hand it to you but I felt bad so I came now. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry." He said softly, snatching the letter out of my fingers with a trembling force. He quickly skimmed over the words and then did so again, his eyebrows knitting together in what looked like annoyance. "See you tomorrow Tris. Ten O'Clock." He said and turned back around, pointing the gun angrily at the target.

I got back to my room and found a bowl of crisp, fresh salad consisting of lettuce, tomato, peppers, cucumber and celery. I tucked in and decided to call it a day and turn in early. I turned off the bright neon lights of my infirmary room and snuggled up in the warm black sheets of my infirmary bed. I couldn't wait to be sleeping with the other initiates in the dorm, meeting them again. I was dreading the results to the X-ray and was excited about the day to come training with the legendary Four.

**A/N: Thank you for reading and persevering with this fanfiction! I Love you all! Thankyou everyone who took the time to review, favourite and follow, it means so much, it shows that people are reading/ enjoying this story and puts a smile on mt face! { See- :)}Thank you Vcgibbs for being my wonderful BETA! Until next time... (Shouldn't take AS long...)**

**~Pom**


End file.
